Four Aces under the Sleeve
by Liana21
Summary: The Ninth, Tenth, Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors are parking in Cardiff unaware of each others, is it just a casualty? Or there's someone pulling the strings for get them together?
1. Chapter 1

Cardiff 2014

Amy and Rory were having a great day together, almost like when they're just dating. The Doctor take them to Cardiff because he hads to recharge the TARDIS on the time-space rift, so he'd said to them that they have all the day for visit Cardiff meanwhile he worked on the TARDIS. And they're enjoying it: They'd been on the museum, on the bay, doing shopping, eating on a cosy restaurant and watching a movie...

At evening, when they're going out to the cinema, they found the TARDIS park a few steps of the cinema.

'I thought he had landed on the bay' said Rory.

'Maybe he's finished yet and came for pick us up' said Amy

They stepped on the TARDIS and make a gasp, that wasn't the TARDIS they knew, there wasn't any orangy lights, the chairs where they use to sit or the transparent floor that once had provoked a serious problem when Rory got to much concerned about Amy's skirt than the job the Doctor had commanded him. It was darker, sort of coral-ish...Amy and Rory thought they remember it for a previous occasion...yes...the human TARDIS and the talking evil green asteroid...

Amy was on the verge of call The Doctor, when a unknown man stepped in the main console. He was older, short haired and wearing and old and battered leather jacket that stopped and stared at them with a weird look in his eyes.

'Who are you?' Said the man in a strong northern accent

'Actually, who are you?' Said Rory

'We're looking for The Doctor" said Amy.

'I'm The Doctor' said the man

'No, you aren't' replicate Rory

'Yes, I am, I've checked. Nice chat, but I'm busy, I have to see why she wanted to come to Cardiff again when we're here just a week ago. So, bye'

Nine started to check all the levers and buttons in his console meanwhile Amy and Rory still waiting on door for an explanation.

'What are you still doing there?' Said Nine walking to the door and getting them out of the TARDIS 'It's been a pleasure, and now, off you pop. And if you see a blonde girl on an Union Jack t-shirt and a dark haired boy on a vest, say them, I'm ready to go'

Nine close the door, Amy tried to open it but he'd locked it.

'Oi, you, open up' said Amy meanwhile smashed the door.

From the distance they heard a familiar voice calling at them, it was their Doctor, with his tweed jacket and his loved bow tie. He was accompanied by a ginger woman.

'Thanks God I've found you' said Eleven meanwhile he hugged them 'there's something wibbly wobbly happening around here and I was looking for you two'

'What's happening Doctor?' Said Amy 'There's a strange man on the TARDIS, and who is she?'

'Ah, yes, Amy, Rory, this is Donna. Donna, the Ponds. She used to travel with me before you two' said Eleven

Couple hours earlier

Eleven was working on his TARDIS when he heard the door closing with a bam.

'You've come back early, she needs...' he stopped breathing when he saw Donna, the actual, proper Donna Noble staying on the door of his TARDIS. He immediately felt afraid, he knew what would happen if Donna ever remembered him. But after 30 or more seconds, she just was there, with a cross look in her eyes.

'Oi, you, dumbo, who are you, and what the hell has happened here?' Said Donna

'Oh, Donna, you haven't changed a bit' said meanwhile he was going to hug her.

She repelled his hug and began to hit him with the rolled newspaper she had.

'Donna, stop, Donna' begged Eleven

'Where's The Doctor?' Asked Donna

'The Doctor? You're still with The Doctor?'

'Yes, he promised me take me to an alien spa and we've finished in Cardiff, so you, start explaining me who are you and where is he? And why this looks now so brighty?'

'Well, this is complicated. I'm The Doctor, a future Doctor, since your point of view"

Donna began again to hit him with the newspaper.

'Donna, stop, it's true. Wilf, your grandfather, the Sontarans, the Library, the Oods, the Adipose, Pompeii' said Eleven numbering his adventures with her.

Donna stopped and gave him a weird look.

'You're The Doctor?' Asked Donna

'Yes, I am, and please, drop the newspaper'

'What's happened to you?'

'I've regenerated, changed, a long time ago' said Eleven

'You look like five year old, and the bow tie is dumb'

'Bow ties are cool. Well, so, you came here with my previous self, where's him?'

'I don't know. He said me he needed to recharge the TARDIS and that I could pass the day for the city, but I was tired and come back soon'

'Well, we had the same idea. Come, let's go to find him, and my own companions before they step on the wrong TARDIS too.

'I should've imagined' said Donna 'a five year old traveling with his doll'

'Oi, who are you calling doll' said Amy

'Amy, Donna, easy" said Eleven

'I'm not sure if I understand' said Rory 'who's the bloke in the TARDIS then? Another old friend?

'It seems that a previous self and I had the same idea, the same day, and you have stepped by accident in the wrong TARDIS' said Eleven meanwhile knocked the door 'Doctor, open up"

'Wait, you, you also are here' said Eleven when Nine opened the door

'What do you mean with also? Who are all of you?' said Nine

'Oh God' said Eleven meanwhile he face palmed

'Who's this one? Where's the hell is my Doctor?' said Donna 'oi,you, where's him?

'How that where's The Doctor? I am The Doctor' said Nine

'No, you aren't leatherboy' said Donna 'I know him'

'What's going on here? Asked Rory to Eleven

'Donna, please, shut up for a minute' said Eleven 'Amy, Rory, Donna, he's me, another me, not her me, the previous to him'

'Please, tell me you are not...' said Nine

'Yes, I am' said Eleven, meanwhile all the group come into Nine's TARDIS

"Good grief' said Nine 'what class of regeneration trauma I suffered for end up dressed like that? Are you really wearing a bow tie?'

'Bow ties are cool' said Eleven

'No, they aren't' said Nine

'Cooler than that old jacket for sure'

'Neither you believe that'

'By the way, what are you doing here' said Eleven 'I remember be on Cardiff with Rose, Jack, Mickey and Margaret the Slitheen, but it wasn't in this Earth year.

'I know, it was a week ago for me' said Nine 'But for some reason the TARDIS brought us back here. Maybe something got wrong and she needed a new recharge.

'That's weird. Did you check the Helmic regulator?' said Eleven starting to manage the TARDIS levers.

'And the multi-loop stabilisers and the contrafibulator' said Nine

Amy coughed trying to catch their attention, and Donna went a step further.

'You two, leave the dumb words and explain what's happening here'

'Oh, yes, Donna' said Eleven 'I haven't introduced you yet. These are Amy, Rory and Donna.

'Little bit crowded, don't you think?' said ' we don't have so many people since Tegan, Nyssa and Adric'

'Actually, I just go with Amy and Rory. Donna is with another of us'

'Wait, so that means that there's one more of us in the town'

'Yep'

'This is bad' said Nine

'Doctor, what's going on here' said Amy 'You're beginning to scare us'

'Well, actually...' said Eleven trying to find a nice way to say it 'In another occasion when we're three of us were in the same place...the thing was a little bit...chaotic'

'I think that blow up an anti-matter universe was a little bit bigger than chaotic' said Nine

'I was trying to make it less rude' said Eleven.

'And where's our other self then?

'We don't know'

And in that exact instant, someone knock the door

One hour earlier

Ten was on a nostalgic mood today, he was being remembering when he was there with Rose and Jack, until the point that he could swear have heard Rose's laugh for one of Jack's stories behind him meanwhile he was looking for Donna on a big shopping centre. He was so lost in his thoughts than he finished stumbling and make fall a short brunette girl...

'I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry' said Ten meanwhile he helped her to get back on her feet again 'I haven't seen you'

'It's you, it's really, actually you' said Clara, surprised for the presence of Ten 'What are you doing here?'

'Have we met yet? Sorry, I don't know now who are you'

'Well, yes, I think. Yes, of course, The Doctor told me, well, my Doctor, or who was my Doctor back then. That you use to forget when you bump into each other.

'Yeah, for the scrambled lines and the paradoxes. So you met me with a future version of me, are you here with him?

"Yes, well, no, actually, I'm here with The Doctor, but with another one different to the one I was the last time we met. I don't know if I'm talking with sense.

'I regenerated again, didn't I?'

'Couple months ago'

'And how's my new me?'

'I left him on the TARDIS growling because stop here has delayed his plans' said Clara 'I think he needed recharge something'

'I'm here for the same, look at that' said Ten 'Maybe Donna and I could pass and say hi. Did you met Donna too?'

'No, you're alone then'

'So, pleased to meet you again...erm...'

'Clara'

'Clara, nice name' said Ten shaking her hand 'I'm looking for Donna, so, I'll see you, Clara'

Ten and Clara met again by Nine's TARDIS

'Is this your TARDIS, well, my future TARDIS' said Ten

'I'm not sure' said Clara 'He'd parked on the castle, is it yours?'

'No, I'm parked besides the BBC studios'

Clara knocked the door and Ten and her got a huge surprise when Nine opened it

'What are you doing here?' said Ten

'Donna, your Doctor is a skinny spunky with a pinstripe suit and weird hair' said Nine towards the TARDIS interior

'It was about time you pop up' Ten heard say from the TARDIS.

'Come in' said Nine 'join the party'

'Weird hair, I have a great hair you just said that because you envy it' said Ten

'I envy your hair as much I envy the baby's bow tie' said Nine

'Baby, who are you calling baby?' said Eleven 'I remember you that you're the youngest here'

'That is about to be confirmed' said Nine

Clara was surprised to see Eleven there and she went directly to him

'it's you, you are here too' said Clara 'glad to see you again'

'Glad to see you again too, whoever are you' said Eleven, so much earlier in his timeline than when he met her.

'You don't know me' said Clara

'No, sorry, should I?

Clara then noticed that Eleven was wearing different clothes that the ones he used to wear when he was with her, and she began to think that probably he was in the times before meet her.

'You know, it's quite weird' said Ten 'It's the second time in a short time I meet someone from the future. 'Do you remember that woman on the Library, the archae...'

Eleven gave Ten a strong stomp for stop him to say something he knew Amy and Rory wouldn't like to hear about River

'What was that?' said Ten

'Spoilers' said Eleven

'Pain' said Ten meanwhile sat on the chair and touched his hurt foot. Rory couldn't avoid his nurse insticts and went for help Ten.

'I'm Rory, she's my wife, Amy. We're with him' said Rory signing Eleven

'Pleased to meet you Rory' said Ten 'What do you have in those boots, concrete? Said to Eleven

'Are we all reunited yet? Said Donna 'or are more guests coming?

'Rose and Jack still out there' said Nine

'Rose is here?' said Ten, forgetting even his painful foot and gave a grave look to Donna, who knew all the story about Rose.

'And my Doctor' said Clara.


	2. Chapter 2

' Your Doctor?' Asked Eleven

'Yeah, it seems that you regenerated recently' Said Ten

'But that's not...' Said Eleven, that knows he hadn't any regeneration left

'Four of us, fantastic' Said Nine 'We can form a band'

One one earlier

Jack had noticed that someone was stalking him and Rose for a while, he grabbed her and tried to loose him but at thr third, fourth attempt, he decided try another strategy and guided the man to a small alley.

'Rose, stay behind me' Said Jack before get his gun out his trousers and point the stalker 'Who are you and what do you want of us?

'Good grief, I don't know what have this face but since I have it, it's like the fifth, sixth time someone points me with a gun' Said Twelve'G 'Get that down Jack, before you hurt someone'

Jack and Rose got really surprised that he knew Jack's name.

'How do you know my name?' Said Jack

'Because I know you Jack, I know you both' Said Twelve 'Hello, Rose'

'Who are you then?' Said Jack

'How do know us' Said Rose

'OK, judging by your aspect, maybe you hadn't past for this then' Said Twelve 'so, this is going to be complicated. Rose, Jack, I'm The Doctor, from more than thousand years on the future.

'But, he can't be, can he?' Said Rose 'If he was The Doctor from the future, he'd still looking like him, just older'

'I heard something, a sort of legend about the Time Lords when I was a kid in Boeshane' Said Jack 'Some said that the Time Lords could change their appearance by their own will'

'Not exactly by will, but something like that' Said Twelve

Twelve gave a couple of steps closer to Jack and Rose, but Jack point him again with his gun.

'But that doesn't mean that you are The Doctor' Said Jack.

'We had to run out the castle of Peladon, because someone has discovered in a compromised situation with the crown princess' Said Twelve 'And you, Rose, I took you to ypur parents wedding, your father confused with your mother's name'

Jack put his gun down and Twele got closer to them.

'But if you are The Doctor' Said Rose meanwhile poked him, untrustyly 'Why don't talk with us?'

'That!' Said Jack 'Why start to stalk us?'

'Because I wanted to know what are you doing here' Said Twelve 'I'm still remembering when we were here with Mickey "the idiot", but it wasn't in this year'

'That was past week' Said Rose 'The TARDIS brought us here again. The Doctor, well, you, thinks that should have been any problem'

'That's weird' Said Twelve 'Take me where is TARDIS. Let's take a look on her'

Twelve, Rose and Jack arrived to Nine's TARDIS, who open the door few seconds after Rose knocked the door.

'Have you lost something' Said Twelve to Nine

'Glad to see you're fine' Said Nine to Rose and Jack 'And I like your aspect, after these two, I was starting to think that the next one would have 13 years old and brackets. But I'm not sold to the eyebrows.'

'Have you seen your ears recently? ' Said Twelve 'And what are they doing here' added poiting Ten and Eleven, who had a really weird look in his eyes, that even Amy went to talk with him.

'What's happening here? If three of you blew up an antimatter universe, I don't want to know what four can do' Said Amy.

'Something weird, that's for sure' Said Eleven

'Are they all these men really you?' Asked Rose to Nine

'Except the beaky one' Said Nine looking at Rory

'Now understand why you wanted us out of the TARDIS' Said Jack 'You wanted to have your little private party'

Four voices simultaneously yelled his name. Twelve walked in front of Donna towards Clara and she poked Ten who was staring at Rose.

'Look at him' Said Donna 'doesn't look like that Pompeii guy'

'Quite a lot, actually' said Ten

'So, that's for that why you travel so much, don't you?' Said Donna 'for take ideas for when you change your face. Whom did you take this one one, Casanova?'

'Doctor, what's going on here?' Asked Clara to Twelve 'Zygons again?

'I don't know, Clara' Said Twelve

Nine acted as host introducing Rose and Jack to his future selves and their companions. Ten couldn't avoid put a stupid face when Rose shake his hand, until Donna nudged him. Rory had to introduce him for herself because Nine called him Beaky again and Jack made an innuendo joke to Eleven when he knew that Amy and Rory were married.

'And now we all know each other, let us have a private chat' Said Nine making signs to his futures selves

Nine, Ten, Eleven and Twelve placed themselves around the TARDIS console.

'What are you doing here' Asked Nine

'For charge the TARDIS in the rift' Said Ten

'Me too' Said Eleven

'And me' Said Twelve

'And me, for second time in less than a week' Said Nine 'I think that we can be at one that this look really suspicious'

The four them look each others with a worried expression, few seconds before the TARDIS ligts closed and the machine gave a strong movement.

'All you all right' Asked Ten to the companions group

'Has anyone done that?' Asked Eleven receiving negative looks for the others

'Doctor, what's that?' Said Amy poiting to a sort of hologram that appeared in the TARDIS behind the Doctors.

The four Doctors turn around and see the image of a man in weird clothes.

'Hello, Doctors. I'm glad you're finally are together. I was waiting for that'

'You, you again?' Said Nine

'Don't you have better things to do that annoy others?' Said Twelve


	3. Chapter 3

'The Celestial Toymaker' Said Eleven 'it's been centuries since the last time I have the ungrateful pleasure of meet you. How's the life?'

'You know me Doctor, you know what I've always liked to do' Said the Toymaker

'OK, you've said Hello' Said Twelve 'Now, back for you've come and let use alone'

'Oh, what class of visit would be if I leave so early' answered the Toymaker 'I have something for you four, a game'

'We don't want know nothing about your games' Said Nine 'GET OUT OF MY TARDIS RIGHT NOW!

'It would be funny' Said the Toymaker without undeterred by Nine's tone 'Four little challenges in search of four puzzle pieces for four Doctors. Doesn't it sounds lovely?

'For the last time' Said Ten 'Leave us alone'

'Oh, it's a shame' Said the Toymaker 'I think that I must use other methods for get you on the game'

The TARDIS light went of for around 30 seconds before get back again. Rory, who had been spooning Amy all the time, gave the alarm shout.

'Amy, Amy, where are you?!'

'Amy!' Said Eleven 'Where is she?'

Few seconds later Twelve noticed that Clara also had disappeared

'Clara...Bring them back, you Moron, or you're going to know what I am able to do'

'Bring me the first piece of the puzzle and I will give you back your beautiful friends' Said the Toymaker

'We're not going to do anything for you' Said Eleven getting closer to the hologram 'Bring them back in this exact moment'

'Bring my wife here, now, you holografic prat' Said Rory running to him until Twelve stopped him.

'If you want to save the Companions, don't act like chopping onions. The path is long, and the duty will be strong" Said the Toymaker "The coordinates are yet set up. We'll see there" Said the Toymaker before vanish.

The four Doctors and Rory went directly to the TARDIS console and started to push bottoms and levers.

'Don't worry Rory, we'll save them' Said Eleven to Rory, that was still stuck close to him.

'Who is him?' Said Rory 'Why is he doing this?'

'He's a very unpleasant inmortal who likes the twisted games' Said Ten 'A very classic example of someone who needs urgently a hobby'

'We've arrived' announced Nine

The Doctors went to the TARDIS doors, Rory followed them until Twelve stopped him again.

'I think you should stay here' Said Twelve

'No, it's my wife, I'm going with you' Said Rory

'Rory, I think he's right' Said Eleven 'You'll be safer here with the others'

'No, Doctor, I want to help' Said Rory

'Don't worry Rory' Said Eleven putting his hand in Rory's shoulders 'We'll bring Amy back, safe and sound'

Eleven left Rory and went to reunite with his other incarnations on the TARDIS door

'OK, let's going to see where are we' Said Nine opening the door


	4. Chapter 4

Amy woke up on the floor of a dark room, she began to call The Doctor and Rory, waking up Clara who began to call The Doctor too. The lights turn on few seconda later and Amy and Clara found themselves in what it looked like the dinning room of an old Victorian house, at the purest style of a doll's house.

'Where are we?' Said Clara 'Where's the TARDIS?'

'No, not again' Said Amy remembering a similar experience that she had lived previously

Amy tried to open a window and hit the glass calling for the attention of few people she could see on a garden below. In the meantime, Clara checked her phone for any chance of communicate with The Doctor.

'I don't have signal' Said to Amy 'And you?'

'No' Said Amy checking hers

It was then when Amy and Clara saw a couple of figures sat by the room's door. At they beginning they thought they were dolls, real size porcelain dolls dressed in identical Victorian style gowns with the skirt and the bodice in a burgundy tone and sleees on white, but when they got close to the dolls, they gasped at see that they were two young girls, make up as dolls and in a sort of catatonic state.

'Hello, are you okay?' Asked Amy meanwhile Clara tried to find their pulse and reflections 'I'm Amy, she's Clara, and you?

Clara made a gesture of denial with the head and both were surprised for the sudden apparition of the same holographic man of the TARDIS, the Toymaker, as they thought that The Doctor had called him.

'Where are we?' Asked Amy 'Where are Rory, The Doctors and the others?'

'Don't worry about them, they're quite safe, for now' Said the Toymaker

'What do you want from us' Asked Clara

'I've just brought you two here for give The Doctors a good incentive to get The Doctors joined my little game. If they do what they must, you will soon come back to your ship' Said the Toymaker

'And what happen if they fail in doing it?' Said Clara

Amy and Clara were sared for the two dollised women getting up suddenly from their chairs and walking few steps without lose the catatonic sight of their eyes.

'Well' Said The Toymaker 'The you will have the great pleasure of join my doll collection. Rest, eat if you please, we will talk soon' Said the Toymaker before vanish on the air.

The Dolls came back to their chairs as Amy and Clara wlaked through the other side of the room. Repeating movements, Amy tried again to open the window and Clara sat on a sofa checking again in her phone.

'C'mon Doctor, answer me' Said Clara biting nervously her thumb

Amy finally got tired of try to force the window and join Clara on the sofa with a desperate sigh.

'As it looks that we're going to be here for a while' Said Amy 'We could do something, I don't know, have a chat or something like that'

'Well, there's no so much else to do, isn't it?' Said Clara

'You can join us if you want' Said Amy to the dolls 'C'mon, don't be so shy'

'No doubt The Doctor loves the Scottish accent' Said Clara recognising Amy's accent

'I've noticed, maybe I should feel flattered that he chose it in your incarnation' Said Amy 'You knew my Doctor, have you been in another jam like this? With lots of Doctors'

'Actually yes, I've been in in something similar once' Said Clara 'But then I was accompanying him, your Doctor, I was with him'

'Did you travel with him? Did you meet the future us?' Said Amy

'No, you're not in the TARDIS by then' Said Clara 'The Doctor said me you're gone, not gone in the bad sense, just you wanted a normal life and you left him, he didn't give more details'

'He never does' Said Amy 'So, you were with him when he changed'

'Yes, in the TARDIS, we crashed on Jurassic, the TARDIS was devoured by a T-Rex and we ended up on Victorian London, the four of us, The Doctor, the TARDIS, me and the dinosaur. It wasn't the best of the trips'

'He loves do the crashing thingy' Said Amy 'It was how I met him, he crashed in my backyard when I was seven, promised me a trip and came back twelve years later'

'Twelve years?' Said Clara 'And I scolded him for be three weeks later after Glasgow'

'I hit him with a cricket bat' Said Amy


End file.
